Day 7: 2:00pm-3:00pm
Episode guide * The Matobos are brought in Dubaku's hideout inside an office building. * Renee Walker finally agrees to help Jack, Tony and Bill on their sting operation. * President Allison Taylor is updated on the current threat in Kidron, Ohio. * Janis Gold helps the Ohio plant's manager to stop the toxic insecticide leak and is saddened for his sacrifial act to save his workers. * After Dubaku spots Jack and Tony, he wires Michael Latham with explosives. * Renee is able to rescue the Matobos. The CIP device is destroyed. Dubaku activates the bomb and kills Latham even before Jack can talk to him. * Ethan Kanin is forced to tell the president about the disappearance of her husband. * The president agrees to secretly meet with Ule Matobo at the White House although confused with the situation. * Tony leaves instead of accompanying Jack and the Matobos to the White House. * Secret Service agent Vossler captures Henry. * Dubaku's American girlfiend Marika, who calls calls him "Samuel", arrives to check on him. As she leaves, Dubaku arranges to Vossler for transporting to him Henry Taylor. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * John Billingsley as Michael Latham * Isaach De Bankole as Ule Matobo * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Enuka Okuma as Marika * Tonya Pinkins as Alama Matobo * Tom Irwin as John Brunner * Mark Kiely as Edward Vossler * Lesley Fera as Angela Nelson * Mark Aiken as Nichols * DaJuan Johnson as Technician #1 Co-starring * Charles Emmett as Boyd Engineer * Beau Dremann as Security Guard * Reginald James as Technician #2 Uncredited * Warren Kole as Brian Gedge Memorable quotes *'Sean Hillinger': The entire NSA has been combing the firewall searching for the next CIP device breach. If this were something, don't you think they'd already know about it? *'Janis Gold': I could live without your negativity today, Sean. * Janis Gold: Mam, as I just stated, I'm with the FBI. Does that sound vaguely important to you? *'Janis Gold': John? Did you try blasting the memory card? *'John Brunner': Three times, honey. We're not in control of the computer system. I already told my people to get the hell out of here. *'Janis Gold': Normally I don't allow people to call me honey, but we can discuss that later. *'John Brunner': Well, sounds like you need to lighten up. *'Jack Bauer': Let me see your hands! *'Tony Almeida': It's Latham... *'Jack Bauer': Where's Dubaku? *'Michael Latham': I'm sorry.. *'Jack Bauer': (after noticing Latham was wired to a bomb) COVER! Background information and notes * The names on the Boyd Chemical contact list include several 24 crew members such as Paul Gadd, David Latham, and Scott Powell. * Factual Error: the area code 937 is for Dayton Ohio, not Kidron. * This is so far Janis Gold's longest appearance on-screen. * The fan phone appears on the missed calls list of Brian Gedge's cell phone * The character Samantha Roth appears briefly as a corpse, but seems to be portrayed by a body double. * The Boyd Chemical Plant is the same set as Wilshire Gas Company in Day 5 9:00pm-10:00pm and also is featured in Day 1 8:00am-9:00am. 707 Day 707